


The Invite

by Hero4Good



Series: The Hitman and his Medic [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Awkward Dates?, Drunk Sex, Feeding Kink, Flirting, Flustered Aid, Gang AU, He wants the best for Aid I promise, I mean it's Tex what do ya expect, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, OnsCorp, Onslaught is a crime boss, Party, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smug Bastard Vortex, Vortex being a Sweetheart, kind of?, motormaster being a creepy bastard, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero4Good/pseuds/Hero4Good
Summary: On the hottest day of the Cybertronian year, Aid and Ambulon sit in misery. The A/C is broken and they're running low on coolant. To top things off a certain copter shows off with a proposal for First Aid. Aid is flustered with the offer, but knowing how he acts around big, tall, and handsome, He'll most likely accept.Too bad he wasn't ever good at dancing.(Again I'm terrible at summaries, but I tried)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Kaon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743450) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



> I really wanted to get this done sooner, and I wanted this to be a nice one-shot, but that's not happening. So this will be a short multi-chaptered fic. I hope to have it be about 3 or 4 chapters. No smut till the last chapters unfortunately.   
> But hey we need some plot. This fic will basically set up things that happen in later one shots and fics I decide to write.   
> So yes, plot is necessary, but there w i l l be smut. I promise that   
> Can't have an Aid and Tex fic without smut. Vortex is too kinky for that.

Things after the ‘Incident’ (as First Aid had dubbed it) had been rather quiet. There was the occasional, rabid patient, but nothing completely life threatening. First Aid wasn’t going to complain about that. Deep down though, he wished something exciting would happen. Something tall and heavy with a red visor. 

 

Primus, the copter had really gotten to him. 

 

Vortex was everything First Aid had been told to stay away from, but he had fallen  _ hard _ . The dark part of his processor whispered for him to just comm the helicopter already and ask him out. The rational part told him to just continue on with everyday life and forget the warbuild. But Primus dammit, it was hard to get the image of the strong mech holding him close while he fragged his processor out. 

 

_ I really need to get out of my helm and get to work…  _ First Aid told himself while he slumped in his office chair, red servos cupping over his visor in shame. 

 

“Morning, First Aid.” 

 

The small Iaconian let out a surprised yelp his servos flailing about as he tried to make it look like he had just been lounging and not- not daydreaming. “Good Morning, Ambulon!” He wheezed out visor bright.

 

Ambulon’s optics blinked as he worked his jaw for a moment. “Are you okay?” He finally asked one optic narrowed as he tilted his helm. 

 

First Aid nodded vigorously, unnaturally fast. “Oh yeah! I’m fine- You can start on prepping tools, I’ll be along.” 

 

“If you say so… Oh and you might want to drink a coolant, your vents are steaming.” Ambulon noted before turning and leaving. 

 

Aid slumped in his chair once again his arms hanging limp over the armrests.  _ Okay, First Aid, time to work not dilly dally _ . He mentally encouraged before getting up. He did feel pretty hot. Damn his stupid processor. 

 

First Aid sluggishly went about his day after that, it seemed like the air conditioning had stopped working, and on day where the smog in the air around Kaon was extremely heavy and the Cybertronian sun high in the sky. Most of the mechs that came in today were on the verge of heat exhaustion from lack of coolant. Aid wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t either. 

 

The coolant supply was already low, and it was just getting to the hottest point in the day. Combined Aid and Ambulon only had enough extra credits to buy one 6 pack, and Aid was not going to go through not paying rent again. Sure Vortex may show up to collect… but someone else might come and not accept a good frag as payment. 

 

Both Ambulon and Aid were slumped over the office desk, frames hot and fans chugging along to futilely cool them off. They had found an old fan in the back closet which was their only relief.

 

“Did you call anyone to fix the air conditioning yet?” Aid asked, visor and mouth guard discarded next to his resting helm. 

 

Ambulon groaned and looked up from the triangle shape he made with his forearms. “No, Aid, I haven’t, and what reasonable mech is going to fix the a/c for free?” Ambulon snapped back. 

 

“Frag, calm down, I’m miserable too.” First Aid murmured closing his optics again. He and Ambulon must have drifted off in the light breeze the fan made, because the next thing Aid was waking to the sound of knuckles on the office door frame.

 

First Aid groaned picking his helm up to look and see who it was. His optics registered who it was, and his frame instantly spazzed out, sending his chair tittering backwards before crashing to the floor with him in it. Ambulon’s helm jerked up with a sharp invent. 

 

Ambulon growled and glared at the white and red mech as he slowly peeked over the edge of the desk. “What the frag was that! And here I was peacefully napping, you slagging bastard!” 

 

Aid slowly got up his optics flicking from Ambulon’s flushed faceplates to the mech in the doorway that was trying not to laugh.

 

“Seems I came at the wrong time.” 

 

Aid almost crashed to the floor again from that perfect combination of raspy, deep, and smooth voice. Ambulon turned to look over his shoulder, letting out a low moan and rubbing his forehelm.

 

“If you came for coolant, we’re out.” He grunted, before Aid walked around the desk to Ambulon’s side. His servos came down on the mech’s flaking-paint shoulders.

 

“Trust me when I say, he does  _ not _ need coolant.” Aid said sharply before pursing his derma and widening his optics, hoping Ambulon got the idea.

 

“Oh First Aid, how you break my spark…” The grey copter dramatically put his currently blunt digits over his spark and sagged his shoulders like he was pouting. “But he is correct.. Ambulon was it?.. I came to speak with Aid for a moment. I was going to ask politely if I could steal him away, but it seems you two aren’t very busy.” He explained shrugging with servos held outwards.

 

Aid stared at Vortex before turning back to Ambulon with a ‘ _ help me _ ’ look. Ambulon snorted shoving Aid’s servos off his shoulders. “Go ahead, just don’t kill him. He’s the only other help I got here.” 

 

Aid slowly closed his optics before opening them mouth gaping open. “You bastard..” He whispered while walking towards the warbuild who stepped back, holding an arm out and bowing playfully.

 

Vortex shut the door and leaned against the wall next to it. “What do you want, Vortex?” Aid asked, his derma set in a firm line, his arms crossed over his chassis. He had to look calm and cool, even though he did feel like a boiling pot of energon. The copter smirked and looked him up and down with hidden optics. The medic could pretend he wasn’t bothered, but Vortex had been in the business long enough to look through his act.

 

“You act like you don’t want to see me.” Vortex said feigning a pout, rotor blades hanging down and shoulders slumping. Aid looked away his derma twitching whether it was a smile or frown neither mech could tell.

 

“Considering what happened last time I met you…” Aid drew out, rolling his wrist and shrugging. “Anyways, again what are you dooing here?” 

 

The copter straightened and rubbed his palm over his chassis. “So, there’s this party… okay it’s not really a party, more of a ball or gala-” He explained before shaking his helm, “Anyways, it’s kind of formal, like bring a companion or date. Onslaught, my boss, is holding it to kind of show off to other gangs around Kaon. ‘Look at me holding this expensive party, blah blah’. You know?” When the mech spoke he seemed to use his servos to do a lot of the talking. Aid found it kind of cute, if it wasn’t on a murdering hitman.

“Are you asking me to accompany you?” Aid asked, putting two and two together as the copter started to go on another spiel. Vortex snapped his digits and pointed at him with his index digit. 

 

“That is what I’m getting at.” He chuckled out, helm tilting as his rotor blades lifted a bit in excitement.

 

Aid gulped with a small blush dusting his cheeks. “B-but you could have your pick at… plenty of prettier… or wealthier mechs or femmes.” He began to gnaw on the inside of his intake, optics dipping down to look at his own pedes.

 

Vortex frowned behind his mask, stepping up to the mech, he gently cupped Aid’s chin with his thumb and index digit. He slowly pushed his helm back so he looked up at him. “Yeah, I could. Honestly a lot of bots would fight to come with me, but I’m asking you. If it makes you feel better, call this an apology for what happened a month ago.” His thumb gently ran over the medic’s smooth cheek as he searched his face for a sign.

 

A heavier blush set up shop on Aid’s faceplates as he looked into that molten red visor.  _ Was he really that special? Or  _ was _ it just an apology?  _ Without thinking he leaned slightly into the soothing strokes on his cheek. By the time he realized he was purring, he felt the silence stretch on. “W-when will this take place?” 

 

The copter vented a soft laugh as he tapped his own mask. “It’ll take place tomorrow evening.” He informed while the smaller mech nodded and reached up reluctantly. His servos clasped around Vortex’s wrist, slowly pulling it down off his chin.

 

“Give me till tomorrow morning to think about it?” He asked hesitantly, gently rubbing the mech’s wrist. He looked up at the warbuild with hopeful blue optics. 

 

Vortex glanced down at his wrist before smiling warmly. The medic was too cute to say no too, and those sensitive little servos lit his core on fire. He hummed before finally answering with a short nod. “Yeah, I’ll give you my comm to contact me.” 

 

Aid smiled and pulled his servos back to reach into his subspace. He brought out his personal datapad and handed it to the copter to write down his comm digits. The copter took the thin rectangle and typed his digits into a blank note. 

 

“There ya are.” The copter chirped handing the pad back to him. “I’ll see you around, Aid.” He added as he went to walk by the medic, not before giving his red helm a loving pat. Aid’s optics flickered at the touch to his helm, he still was kind of skittish around random touches. 

 

“Yeah, talk to you later.” 

Even though it sounded like just a casual farewell, Vortex already knew it was a promise. The grey copter cmirked msugly under his mask rotor blades fanning out proudly. He still had it didn’t he? _ Pfft, of course I do. _

 

 Aid watched the mech leave his servos clenched tightly around the datapad.  _ This is really happening isn’t it? You’re so easy, Aid. But then again he is a big, strong warbuild, isn’t he?  _ With that Aid slapped a servo over his optics and turned to go back into the office. 

 

_ I hope he isn’t using me. _

 

_ I hope he doesn’t think I’m using him. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First aid said 'yes', what a shocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with their bullshit. This gorl.  
> I've been in a writing mood lately and I've been riding that wave like a surfer. This hasn't been beta-ed soo sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy.

First Aid was stressed. He had spent longer than normal in the washracks, scrubbing, repainting, and polishing his white and red finish. He decided to not wear his face mask, he only thought it polite. He felt absolutely stupid though as he looked at himself in the mirror hanging above the counter of his sink. 

Sure, he felt handsome for at least once in his life, but he felt utterly idiotic. The last time he had dolled himself up for someone was all the way back in medical school. That had been a hell of a night. Lots of drinking and flashing lights… First Aid shivered and shook his helm.

No, no, he deserved this. He straightened up in the mirror and reached up to readjust a black, organic silk bow tie he had found in his closet. Aid gave himself a nod and puffed his chassis out.

“You got this. And if things get too wild, you are going to politely excuse yourself.” First Aid ordered while pointing at himself with a polished white digit. 

He smiled and turned to head into the living room to wait for Vortex to show u. He had commed him a little bit after he woke up the next morning, much to his embarrassment. He was desperate wasn’t he?

Aid shrugged only to let out a very  _ masculine  _ scream as he nearly ran into a boulder of grey and blue. Two servos clasped on his shoulders to keep Aid upright as he stumbled. Aid vented in a rattling heave as he looked up at the red visor and wicked smirk looking down at him.

“What the frag?! You can’t do that to me!” Aid protested as he gulped in air to calm himself down. 

Vortex shrugged and pulled his servos back. “Gotta keep ya on your pedes,” He chirped  his hips cocking to one side as he put his servos on his hips.

Aid gave him a less than amused frown and crossed his arms, trying to look annoyed, but only succeeded in an adorable pout. “How’d you even get in here without me hearing or seeing you?” 

“Ah ah ah, a hitman can’t tell all of his secrets,” Vortex tsked while stepping around him, “But if you must know, my boss owns the complex, so I have a key to every apartment.” Vortex came up behind the smaller medic and wrapped and arm around his waist his unmasked face nuzzling against Aid’s neck.

Aid chuffed and let his arms fall from his chassis. “Okay, okay, but I swear if you do that again I’ll have to lobotomize you.”

The deep chuckle against Aid’s audio sent shivers down his spinal column. “Whatever you say, Sweetspark, and, might I add, you look absolutely dashing. So much so, if I wasn’t expected to be at this party so soon, I’d ravish you against every surface on the way to the berthroom.” He rasped, and Aid swore he felt fangs graze along his helm.

Aid’s vocal cords tightened as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Ah well.. That’s um..” He tried to get his voice back as he scratched at his elbow in nervousness. 

“And the bow tie, it’s a cute touch.” Vortex murmured his digits tracing up Aid’s front to his neck, his thumb and index digit smoothing the silk cloth from center to to the tips of the tie. Aid took notice that Vortex’s forearm looked shiny like he had cleaned up for this party as well.

“Thanks... I… It’s just something I found in my closet.” he stammered out. Aid mentally facepalmed.  _ Nice, Aid, way to show off your  _ exceedingly great  _ wealth to your lover. _

Vortex chuckled at that, which made Aid relax just a bit. “Well, It looks good with your scarlet and medical white.” Servos traced down his neck to his ventral plating. “Anyways, I have a ride waiting outside, if you’ll accompany me?” Vortex stepped back half a step and turned Aid around with his digits interlocked with Aid’s digits. 

Aid licked his derma as he gave a nod, “Yes, I’d love to join you,” He said while gently squeezing Vortex’s digits. The copter gave the mech a legitimate smile on his scarred derma. 

“Then we should be off, Onslaught is already waiting for me. Something about ‘being first there for when the guests arrive’ and some scrap like that.” He said while setting his faceplates in a feigning serious look to imitate his commander. A giggle bubbled up into Aid’s throat before he could restrain it, and if that sweet noise didn’t have Vortex’s blades perking and frame quivering, Vortex didn’t know what did. 

“Then shall we?” Vortex insisted while smoothly leading Aid to the apartment door. Aid trotted after him, his spark swirling around in his chassis with a combination of excitement, fear, and lust.

Aid was completely smitten wasn’t he? 

It turns out that the ‘ride that was waiting’ was a black shiny transport that was akin to a limousine and completely out of Aid’s normal everyday pay grade. Aid’s jaw dropped as he looked over the shimmering ride, the setting sun making it look like the paint glittered with fire. 

“Holy Slag.” Aid whispered, this was the type of ride senators and governors rode in, not, little, non-profit clinic medic, First Aid. 

Vortex looked down at him with a lopsided grin and a flick of his rotor blades. “Never been in one before? Well, you are in for a treat, Darlin’.” Vortex opened the door for Aid revealing a deep maroon interior lined with red biolights, and… was that aged engex with energon treats?! Aid looked at Vortex in shock his mouth gaping before he ducked into the transport and sat down on the extended, cushioned bench that rested along the entire inside of the ride. Might Aid add, it was a  _ very  _ comfy bench. Vortex entered next, having to pull his rotor blades in against each other, and plopped down right next to First Aid. The mech didn’t know personal space did he? Not that Aid was particularly complaining, especially when the mech put an arm over his shoulders. 

Vortex knocked on a panel of black tinted glass and the transport pulled away from the sidewalk. Vortex’s knees spread in a relaxed manner as he shifted to get his rotor blades comfortable, which meant Aid was pulled closer and two blades slotted behind his frame. 

“Can I interest you in a drink before we get to the Silver Shield?” Vortex asked, already reaching to grab two flutes and the bottle of engex. 

“Silver shield? And yes, please.” Aid asked while nodding and gently taking the flute that Vortex filled with deep blue energon. 

“Oh, yes, the Silver Shield is like a high class convention hall, that Onslaught owns, but others can rent out to hold whatever the scrap they want. Fundraisers, parties, top secret meetings.” Half of Vortex’s red visor flicked off in a form of a wink. 

“How big is this place?” Aid took a drink of the engex. Oh, that was good. Sweet but not too much, smooth like triple filtered oil. 

“Hmm, well it’s big enough to have a fountain. The base level is mostly for dancing, the second level has drinks and little snacks, then there is another level mostly for V.I.P.s, we’ll probably be there for most of the time.

Aid silently listened, this suddenly seemed very overwhelming for the little medic. They were going to be with the ‘big dogs’, which formed another question for Aid.

“The V.I.P.s… who’s going to be there?” 

“Oh well, Onslaught for sure, probably Swindle, Blast Off should be there, but he’s more of an introvert, Brawl’s a as dumb as a turbofox, but he’s part of Onslaught’s circle… somehow. I’m sure that Onslaught wants to one-up Motormaster, so he’s probably going to be there with his inner circle. And hmm… Onslaught is close with the Constructicons so Scrapper will be there. I actually think Ons and Scrapper have a thing going, but whatever.”

Aid gulped down his intake full of engex. “Oh.. that’s a lot of people..” He weakly whispered.

Vortex glanced down at Aid. “Don’t worry I won’t let anyone try anything with you.” He said firmly, and did Aid detect a hint of possessiveness in his tone? “Just be glad the Phase Sixers weren’t invited, they’re a slag fest.” He mumbled while reaching up to caress Aid’s helm. 

Aid slowly nodded and leaned into Vortex’s side. “As long as you’re there to keep me safe,” He said before he could stop himself.

Vortex chuckled, “Of course, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon if I continue on this writing mood. The next chapter is gonna get a lil sassy which will lead to developments in other works I have planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Aid marvels at the "Silver Shield's" greatness, and he gets to meet Onslaught for the first time. A little problem occurs leaving Aid anxious and confused with what he wants.

Vortex had been right about the ‘Silver Shield’ being a huge building. They had driven to a driveway that trailed up to a needle point, a little well kept garden with a few benches rested in the point, where a large staircase led up to a triple story building that sloped into a glass dome on top. Large creamy white columns lined with silver trim held up the entry archway, and several spotlights aimed yellow beams of light to the silver encrusted dome on top of the Hall. The stars glittered in the deep blue sky behind the lit up dome making it look like a planet all on its own.

First Aid’s optics widened under his visor, his cheek pressed to the black tinted glass of the limo. “You didn’t tell me how beautiful it would be.” He whispered as Vortex watched the awe-filled mech.

“Eh, it’s alright I suppose.” He teased, making Aid glance sideways at him with his glossa peaking out at him. 

“Oh hush! This is so… so amazing, thank you so much for inviting me.” Aid said breathlessly while turning to Vortex and giving him a sincere smile framed with a blush. 

Vortex seemed to chew on his glossa before he reached out to cup Aid’s cheek. “You deserve it, First Aid… and well, you’re cute enough to utterly sway my spark to do anything for you.” He chirped while Aid squeaked and turned his face to hide in Vortex’s large palm. 

The limo came to a stop, a butler, polished to a bright shine, leaned over to open the door and let Vortex and his date out. 

“Mister Vortex,” He greeted with a nod as the grey copter stepped out of the limo gently helping Aid out. “And company,” he added at seeing the smaller medic. 

“Good evening, Heathcliff.” Vortex put an arm around Aid’s waist and pulled him to his side as Aid attempted to fix his bow tie in a flustered way.

“Good Evening to you as well, Onslaught informed me to make sure you hurried along. He’s not very happy with you being late.” The butler, Heathcliff, stated while he shut the door to the limo and patted the top to have the driver pull away.

Vortex threw a smirk down at First Aid then to the polished mech. “The way I see it, most guests aren’t here so he should shove it up his tailpipe.” He said nonchalantly. Aid twitched and gaped at Vortex, while Heathcliff just arched an optical ridge. 

“You can tell that to him yourself, Sir.” Heathcliff said while he turned and began to walk up the staircase. 

As Vortex snickered, his digits gently rubbing Aid’s side, Aid awkwardly put an arm around Vortex’s hips. Vortex made a clucking noise, and Aid swore he saw him lick his derma. That made Aid shiver as they walked into the building, and if the sight of the grand fountain in front of him didn’t make his optics nearly pop out of socket then the arching and curving architecture of the building did.

Aid forgot to walk as he looked around at the combination of silver, greys, blues, and creams creating an elegant and beautiful atmosphere. He didn’t expect a Mob Boss to have such good taste in aesthetics. He almost tripped, but luckily Vortex caught him and gently guided him up one of the two curving staircases that started just after the base of the fountain and combined at the very top. Heathcliff stopped at the top of the stairs and bowed to someone.

“Master Onslaught, Vortex and his company arrived.”

Aid gulped as he reached the top of the stairs, his frame pressing into Vortex’s side. Onslaught turned out to be a very large, blue and green weapon’s hauling truck. Military badges hung from his shoulders shining brighter than his armour. The way his red visor bore into the pairing also told Aid that this mech wasn’t someone you would mess around with. 

With fists on his hips Onslaught spoke in a deep gravelly tone, “You’re late, Vortex.” 

Vortex broke away from Aid, giving him a small pet to his lower back as he sauntered forwards. “I mean, I don’t need to be here for you to greet Motormaster. He’s mostly your problem anyway, unless you make it mine.” He purred digits switching to claws as he stood in front of Onslaught in a relaxed, amused slouch. 

“That’s not the point and you know it, Vortex. I’m not going to play your game tonight.” Onslaught rumbled a servo coming up to push his thumb and index digit into the space between his visor and battle mask.

Aid awkwardly looked around the second level of the building. A long L shaped table stood along the wall, a few white painted mechs set food out it. On the opposite of the room was a smaller table with pre-made drinks, and next to it was a bar with two femmes dressed in uniform and ready to bar tend. A few comfy looking chairs and couches surrounded coffee tables or looked over the dance floor.

Aid almost didn’t hear Vortex call his name which made him flush with embarrassment as he trotted over to the two imposing mechs. 

“Ons, this is my plus one, First Aid. He’s the lil’ medic I’ve told you about. Aid, this is my boss, Onslaught.” Vortex introduced with a satisfied grin. 

Onslaught held out his servo out to the shorter mech his visor glaring into Aid’s spark. Aid swallowed hard and took the mech’s servo, shaking it as firmly as he dared. Onslaught shook his servo back, though it was much more tightly than Aid had done. 

“It’s a pleasure, First Aid.” He grunted his serious breaking for a moment to give Aid a short helm nod.

“Oh… um… it’s nice to meet you too.” Aid replied copying his helm nod, glancing to Vortex for approval. 

The copter gave Aid a smile and reached to gently cup a servo over his shoulder, “You know Onslaught, we could always use a reliable medic around OnsCorp.” Vortex stage whispered with a wink of his visor.

Aid winced and blinked in surprise his mouth opening to protest, only to get interrupted by Onslaught.

“I do enough favors for you, Vortex. Let the kid prove his metal before you try to swindle him into  _ my _ corporation.” 

Vortex snorted and rolled his helm on his shoulders and was probably rolling his optics as well. “Very well,  _ Boss _ . Now when is Motormaster supposed to get here with his gang of misfits.” 

Onslaught crossed his arms, medals clicking together as he jerked his helm towards a third floor that observed both the first and second floor. “He’s already here, and please, even though I as well… dislike Motormaster, be respectable.” He warned, earning himself a wicked grin.

“Oh, yes, sir.”

“Lucky for you, I’ve been polished otherwise I’d kick my pede so far up your aft, you’d taste dirt,” Onslaught growl, but from the tone he used he was amused by his subordinate.

“Mmm, maybe next time, but only if you pinky promise,” Vortex pouted before he winked at Aid as Onslaught chuffed through his vents and headed towards a single staircase leading upwards to the observation deck that sat right under the domed roof. 

This interaction had Aid’s helm spinning. He would have never expected Vortex to be such a slaghelm for his boss, but then again he didn’t expect Vortex to take him out on a date. Aid steeled himself as he walked alongside Vortex, trying to imagine what this other gang leader would look like. 

Something else was bothering him though, and before the two of them reached the top, Aid commed Vortex. ::You wouldn’t really do that, would you?::

:: _ Do what, Sweetspark? I just did a lot of things in the span of ten minutes. _ ::

::I mean… trying to get Onslaught to accept me into his corporation. You didn’t even ask me beforehand, and I like my job at the clinic.::

:: _ I  _ mostly  _ joking, Aid. But really, wouldn’t you rather be in a fully stocked medibay? Treating important patients? Not some overheated Syk addict? _ ::

Aid went quiet and looked away. He could tell that was basic manipulation, but that did sound… so,  _ so  _ much better than the situation he was in. But then there was Ambulon, and all those innocent lives just trying to get help. He shook his helm and tried to get it out of his helm. Tonight was for partying and having fun. He could let loose for the night, and Vortex’s digits gently caressing his spinal column did feel amazing.

Aid rested his helm against Vortex’s chassis as they crested the stairs. Onslaught moved to the side to a large, organic cushioned chair and sat down his servo going for a cygar that had been slowly smelting in an ash trash. He looked tired, but relaxed as he detached his mask and took a long draw from his cygar. Smoke curled around his face as he looked from Vortex and Aid to Motormaster and his crew. He kept an optic especially on Vortex to make sure he behaved.

Aid’s optics locked onto five mechs sitting across from Onslaught.

His optics tracing to a mech as big as Onslaught clad in dark grays and purple. 

Yeah, he could  _ totally _ handle the night… 

Vortex’s servo curled against Aid’s hip possessively, pulling him close at the leers the other four ‘Stunticons’ gave his date. 

“About damn time!”  Motormaster practically snarled. 

Aid gulped silently, his Adam’s Apple bobbed against his bow tie. As long as Vortex didn’t leave him alone with  _ them _ he could do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, this writing inspiration is gonna fall flat XD  
> But the next chapter will mostly be cute Aid and Tex stuff then chapter 5 we will actually get to smut! Woot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff from Vortex, with a hint of actual plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter mostly listening to "FML" by Arizona Zervas and "Catching Feelings" by Drax Project. I feel like Catching Feelings is a better song to listen to if you wanna listen to something while you read, but eh.  
> Not beta-ed cause no one loves me that much, any glaring mistakes please tell me.  
> I hope you enjoy! I promise next chapter will be the end and we get a finally of sex so that's fun.

As the night started off, a small orchestra began to play and guests began to show up and fill the hall with talking and sparkling frames. After introductions and a few awkward servo shakes Vortex settled down in a chair to the left of Onslaught, pulling Aid onto his lap, much to the medic’s humiliation. But the feeling of the copter’s warm engines against his back and servos on his hips helped to ground him and keep him calm.

The smoke and engex really started to flow after that. Vortex offered Aid a cygar knowing he would turn it down, and Vortex only chuckled and took a drag from the cherry smelling stick. Vortex’s brothers-in-arms soon showed up, Brawl, Swindle, Blast Off, and made themselves comfortable on the same side as Vortex and Onslaught were on.

What really had Aid on edge was the look… oh what was his name? He was bright yellow and burgundy… Oh! It was Dragstrip. That mech gave Aid the creeps and kept staring at him in a very inappropriate place. Vortex must have noticed the stare after a while and moved an arm to wrap around Aid’s waist to hide his panel from his view. That had calmed Aid enough to enjoy a flute of engex which was brought up to the V.I.P. lounge by Heathcliff. 

Motormaster continued to give snarky comments to Onslaught, and Aid could tell the ex-commander was struggling to keep his temper, but was doing a very good job of not blowing his top. The only time Onslaught seemed to perk up was when Heathcliff came up to the lounge being tailed by six bright green and purple mechs. They looked to be some sort of construction equipment, if Aid could conclude from the different kibbling.

Vortex leaned down to whisper to Aid as a mech with a shovel encasing his helm looked at Onslaught with a warm flash of his red optics. 

“Those are the Constructicons. They do a lot of building for us. Onslaught has the hots for Scrapper, the one with the bulldozer shovel,” Vortex mumbled while he gently nuzzled Aid’s red helm. 

Aid watched as Onslaught smoothly stood up, cygar pinched between his thumb and index digit, and walked up to the smaller green mech. He greeted the leader of the group then nodded to the other five who began to mill about and take drinks into their large servos. 

First Aid could definitely see the chemistry between the ex-commander and the Bulldozer. It almost made him giggle, but he held back, when seeing the less then friendly glares the Stunticons gave Onslaught. The medic shivered and leaned into Vortex. Motormaster must either be jealous or frustrated that Onslaught’s attention was taken off of him (but when had it ever been on the semi?) and to Scrapper.

“Hey, can we maybe go check out the dance floor?” Aid asked the copter with a small gulp, gently rubbing Vortex’s wrist. Vortex cocked his helm but shrugged and gave him a smirk. 

“If you want to, lovely. I didn’t think you’d be one for dancing though.” Vortex moved his servo from the medic’s hip and let him push himself up. He stood up right after him, an arm slinging over top of Aid’s shoulders. 

“Well I’ll admit, I’m not a very good dancer… but um…” Aid trailed off and jerked his helm towards the tense air by the three gang leaders. Their EM fields didn’t even mesh well, and it had Aid’s helm spinning with confusion.

Vortex glanced to Motormaster and chuckled. “I see what you mean.” His arm tightened around Aid as he turned them to head them towards the stairs that led to the second floor of the Hall. “Can I interest you in a energon treat?” He asked with a tilt of his helm and a small twist of his rotor blades.

Aid was a glutton for sweets and of course said yes. The two of them milled around between high class mechs and femmes, which had Aid feeling small and unimportant. But the firm grasp on his frame told his processor otherwise. As long as Vortex cherished him, he was okay with being a rundown medic. 

Vortex asked what treat he wanted from the long table of every kind of energon Aid could think of, and then some. Aid hummed in thought, a servo coming up to cup his chin as his optics scanned over neon pinks and greens, silvery sprinkles, and different cups of puddings. He soon let out a noise of surprise at the sight of his all time favorite. An energon puff with magnesium cream filling and mercury glaze. Vortex arched an optical ridge and followed his gaze to the stack of puffs. 

“Hmm, one of your favorites I assume?” Vortex asked while reaching out to pinch one of the treats between his digits. Aid felt his mouth water as he followed the treat with his optics. “I’ll have to keep that in mind then, won’t I?” Vortex’s digits brought the treat to Aid’s derma, which surprised the smaller mech but made his frame shudder. 

Aid opened his derma and stuck his glossa out slightly, to accept the puff. Vortex gently pushed the treat between his derma, his digits caressing his glossa as he did so. The copter’s gaze turned to a predatory glint, which had Aid’s throat clenching as he slowly chewed the treat. 

Vortex picked another treat from the same pile as the last and repeated the action. Aid obediently took the puff and stared into Vortex’s visor as he swallowed. Vortex looked like he wanted to bend Aid over the table itself and frag the bolts off of him, but he shook his helm and chuckled wickedly. 

“I believe you said you wanted to dance?” He asked with a tilt of his helm, while he held out his larger grey servo to Aid. Aid flushed a deep pink as he looked away from his date. 

“Uh, yeah..” Aid rasped while fumbling to grab the mech’s servo. He really had to compose himself and quickly, people were starting to look at them. Vortex quickly swept him along to the stairs that descended down to the dance floor and a small stage that had a band of six mechs playing some peaceful, classical music. 

Aid chewed on his lower derma as Vortex positioned them in front of each other. One of Aid’s servos was on the taller mech’s shoulder while the other one was clasped in Vortex’s grasp. Aid’s hip grew warm under the press of Vortex’s other servo. 

“Do you know how to waltz?” Vortex asked as he led Aid into a simple sway of their frames along with a step to and fro. 

Aid had only gone to a formal dance once or twice in his life, and those had been some stupid medical school promotion, which he didn’t praticipate in any dancing. Aid embarrassingly coughed, “In theory I do… in practice.. No.” 

Aid tipped his helm down and away in humiliation.  _ Please don’t make fun of me… _ he thought to himself, but was thoroughly surprised when Vortex gave him a warm chuckle. 

“That’s okay, just follow what I do, okay?” Vortex said softly, gently pulling Aid to butt his chassis against his through the use of his grasp on Aid’s hip. 

“Alright one step back, sway a little, there you go. Now to the side and then back.”

Aid clumsily followed Vortex’s pedes as they moved in a circle like pattern, while his servo interlocked with Aid’s servo guided them into a graceful rocking of their frames. He was actually doing it, sure he was trampling over Vortex’s larger pedes, but they were more or less smoothly dancing around the dance floor.

“You’re getting the hang of it.” Vortex praised with a warm smile, before he wickedly smirked and suddenly moved their servo up above Aid’s helm to spin him into a twirl that ended with Aid losing his balance and starting to fall to the ground. He yipped and squeezed his optics shut, only to come to a halt with Vortex’s knee under his shoulder and his servo curled around his hip. 

With Vortex practically hunched over him, Aid slowly opened his optics and looked into his red visor in awe. “Gotcha didn’t I?” Vortex asked with a grin, a puff of warm air blowing into Aid’s faceplates. Aid blushed and attempted to look away, but quickly brought his gaze back around when Vortex laid a firm kiss on his derma. Aid frantically scrambled to get his balance back, but soon relaxed as Vortex held him firmly in place with his servos.

Aid gently kissed him back. In that moment he didn’t care that people were probably watching them. All that mattered was that Vortex’s affection seemed to be genuine and it made Aid’s spark flutter wildly. Vortex tilted his helm to pull their derma apart. Hot air was exchanged between both of them. From this distance their visors didn’t hide their optics, and both sets of optics were laser focused on each other. 

Locked in their own little world, First Aid and Vortex didn’t see the calculating grin that graced a certain Stunitcon’s derma. While he knew it would be near impossible to go directly at Onslaught, he could now easily go after him in… a different direction. And that pretty little medic was the key stepping stone to accomplish that. Motormaster leaned back in his lounge chair, his pedes crossed and engex swirling in his servo. Onslaught was loving up to Scrapper and ignoring Motormaster as the semi smirked and slowly sipped his drink.

Yes, this would be some long coming karma for Vortex, but more importantly Onslaught. Motormaster licked his derma, why did revenge taste so sweet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Aid gets to experience the firework show after an amazing evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spicy happens in the last half of the chapter ;p

First Aid and Vortex spent the remainder of the evening exchanging flirting touches and sweet words, while they fluttered around the grand hall like two young birds in a sunny meadow. Aid hardly noticed the optics staring at him as he drank glass after glass of engex and palmful after palmful of energon treats given him to Vortex. 

Vortex seemed to morph into another person when he spoiled Aid like a young sparkling. He genuinely smiled and held Aid in tender servos like he was a cherished relic. He should have remained vigilant over the mech, especially around the rival gang that was present, but the little medic really brought out the warm side of his spark. The side of his spark that had been buried under hundreds and hundreds of deaths at his servos. The side of his spark that had been buried under thousands of acts of arson, drugs dealing, weapon distribution, and dubious consent. Aid made him feel like a new person, which during this party was something that Vortex shouldn’t have been feeling.

Motormaster watched the pair like a hawk as they danced and drank to their sparks content. His gaze shifted to Onslaught and Scrapper at times, but his focus was on that cute red and white medic. Scrapper would almost be impossible to get to, seeing as he had five heavy armoured mechs with him at all times, and Scrapper wasn’t exactly a pushover himself. But little First Aid seemed to have no friends and from what he gathered was a clinic medic. That was a piece of cake compared to the architect currently sitting next to Onslaught, practically leaning over the armrest onto Onslaught’s lap. 

The real question was if the medic was just a date or something more. He knew Vortex slept around and had several side-mechs and femmes. There was no way the copter would settle down with one mech, that just wasn’t his style… or was it? Motormaster rubbed over his jawline glancing to his crew with him tonight. They all looked bored out of their processors. They hadn’t wanted to come, but Motormaster had made them pick their afts up and get polished up for the party, which for some of them wasn’t a problem. But they had been well behaved for the evening, so Motormaster thought he’d let them be ‘rewarded’ in getting to leave early, plus he had some planning to do.

He cleared his throat and slowly hauled his massive frame up with a creak of joints. “Well Onslaught, as _fun_ ,” Motormaster rolled his optics and shoulders, “as it’s been, I believe my crew and I have other things to do.” The other four mechs seemed to pop up in excitement at getting to leave. 

Onslaught ripped his face away from Scrapper, who had been very dramatically explaining his newest project with vivid servo motions, to the dark semi standing up. His engine revved in disgust before he cooled himself. “Very well, Motoromaster, Heathcliff will see you out.” He said in a less than friendly tone. 

The semi snorted and without another word walked to the staircase down, but once he was turned away a wicked smirk crossed his derma. Drag Strip, Dead End, Wildrider, and Breakdown (in that order) followed their leader to the stairs. Heathcliff bowed to them with a gesture down the stairs before following along after a very jittery Breakdown.

On their way to the exit Motormaster nearly ran into the every two he had been watching. Vortex had a servo on First Aid’s shoulder and was very much drunkenly nuzzling the medic. First Aid wasn’t much better off in the way he lazily pawed at Vortex’s arm. Vortex almost instantly sobered up as Motormaster detoured towards them. 

He looked between the two of them before he held his servo out to the small medic. “I don’t believe I had the _pleasure_.” He rumbled as Aid hiccuped and looked up at the taller mech. Vortex let out a displeased growl, his servo curling around Aid’s shoulder as said mech reached out to shake the rival gang leader’s servo.

Vortex’s visor flashed in outrage as Motormaster gasped his date’s servo and lifted it to his derma while bending down to give his knuckles a gentle kiss. Aid flushed, even his drunk mind telling him this wasn’t normal. Motormaster let the medic pull his servo back with a soft squeak, “Anyways, have a lovely evening, _First Aid_ , Vortex.” The mech nodded with a sharp grin, before moving to go back on course towards the exit.

Vortex watched the mech leave with narrowed optics, something was going on in his processor and Vortex didn’t like it, especially since it seemed to involve First Aid. Aid gulped and looked up at Vortex with hazy, but concerned optics under his visor. 

With a clearing of his throat, Vortex pulled Aid closer to him, “Don’t worry, Sweetspark… Now, I believe we are on course to tour the private hab suites?” He purred in Aid’s audio, trying to bring the mood back, even as his processor turned over with different thoughts. 

Aid snorted through his vents before he nodded and leaned his helm on Vortex’s chassis. “Yeah, you said there was a really cool room with a hot tub.” He said with more than a slight slur. 

“Ah yeah, I did say that didn’t I?” Vortex gently ruffled his helm, before leaning down to scoop the mech up, seeing as the medic was a bit more intoxicated than the copter was. 

The trip didn’t take long with the warbuild’s long legs carrying the medic. They had gone up to the second level to a set of double doors guarded by two burly mechs. They instantly opened the doors for the couple, revealing a hallway lined with a half a dozen pristine white doors on each side. The floor had a layer of squishy blue carpet on it, and the trimming around the floor and doors was a bright silver. Even the door handles were a shiny silver that had First Aid’s optics cringing. 

Vortex hummed a happy tune as he walked down the hallway to the third door on the left. He unlocked the door with a simple wave of his servo next to the doorknob, before opening it with a servo he freed after shifting Aid to one arm. 

The drunken medic cooed softly as he was met with a large room with a circular berth, a large floor to ceiling window, which outlooked a nicely gardened courtyard, and another large white door. The entire room had a color scheme of blue and silver that matched the grand hall itself, and though it was dark outside Aid could see that the courtyard had a fountain that reflected with blue lights. 

“Oooh, this is sexy.” Aid said while sitting up to grab at Vortex’s helm and nuzzle their visors together. Vortex chuckled and nuzzled the medic back, his pede kicking the door shut as he walked towards the berth. Aid squirmed and hugged Vortex’s helm tighter.

Vortex’s engine revved as he moved a servo to First Aid’s aft and the other to his shoulder axles, slowly lowering him to the berth’s plush mattress. One of Vortex’s knees rested on the edge of the berth, making it dip, while his other leg remained outstretched on the ground. Aid continued to squirm under the copter while he began to peck sloppy kisses along his nasal ridge and derma. Vortex hummed in amusement indulging the medic in a few quick pecks before he reared up to look down at the mech.

“I believe you said you wanted to see the hot tub?” The copter asked with a tilt of his helm to one side, like a turbofox interested in something. Aid whined and threw his arms above his helm. 

“You can show me tomorrrrroooowww…” Aid drew out, arching his frame as enticingly as he could manage with being completely wasted and slightly not in control of his frame, “I want you to frag me into the berth, Vortex!”

Vortex’s optics traced along the slight frame under him, the little control he had in front of a crowd of people faded as the medic clearly stated what he wanted. “Mmm, don’t mind if I do.” 

The copter descended onto the mech, a single servo pinned the medics own servos above his helm, while his derma latched onto Aid’s neck. Vortex painted bruises and love bites over Aid’s fuel lines, canines constantly poking the delicate tubing. Aid was reduced to moans and begs for more, his legs wrapping around the copter’s upper midsection, just under his rotor hub. 

The copter traced up to kiss Aid in a passionate kiss that was all denta and glossa. Aid tried to compete with Tex’s wicked canines with his own dulled-down, friendly canines. His glossa was cut more than once as it tangled with the copter’s. The medic’s hips bucked needily against Vortex’s midsection as the copter’s servo clawed down his side and thigh, grasping at his knee and pushing it upwards. Vortex’s thigh butted up against Aid’s aft while he moved his full frame onto the berth.

The copter pulled his derma away from Aid’s with a heavy pant, his fiery optics boring into Aid’s near white optics. The medic was already so wanton, the copter could feel lubricant seeping through the other’s panel, could feel the heat that his tight little valve and cute spike were giving off. 

Vortex dipped down to lick then nip at Aid’s audio before rasping, “Open for me, Aid.” 

Aid’s panels snapped back almost instantly at the husky command. Vortex licked his derma which suddenly felt very dry. His large servo traced down First Aid’s raised leg towards his dripping array. That cute little spike was stiff as a rod and dripping thick lines of transfluid while his neat valve was clenching noticeably. A digit pushed into the medic’s valve and swirled around, testing out the calipers. It looked like no one else had touched his medic since he had a month ago.

“Have you been saving yourself for me?” Vortex asked with a rumbling chuckle that had Aid mewling and wiggling his hips. “Good, because this is mine.” Vortex bite his audio while pulling his digit out and giving the mech’s valve a gentle slap. Aid yipped and nodded vigorously.

“Y-yes, sir! It’s just yours!” Aid cried out, just wanting that digit in his valve again, or better yet the copter’s spike. “Please! Don’t tease me! I want you, Vortex! Please!” Aid felt like crying in frustration as Vortex lightly rubbed over his outer folds and anterior node. 

The copter’s engine revved and cooling fans kicked up a gear. “Hmm, since you beg so well, I suppose I’ll give you mercy. But this is a rain check, next time I get you alone, I’m taking my damn time, alright?” Vortex sat up, back hunched over the mech with rotor blades angled out with arousal. Truth be told, Vortex was a little afraid the mech would pass out before they got started, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t hiding away a hard on. 

Aid nodded and bit his worried lower derma. “Yes, sir! I promise next time you can do whatever you want! Just please fill me to the brim, right now!” Aid’s spike bobbed as he ground his valve up against the other’s frame, leaving a streak of pinkish lubricant. 

“Alright alright.” Vortex soothed as he pushed Aid's button node and rubbed it roughly to give the medic some relief as his panel snapped back. His spined spike jerked forwards, biolights flashing lustfully, with a glob of transfluid slowly tracing its way down the shaft. 

He laid the spines flat along his spike while he grasped it in one servo, stroking himself to smear his silvery transfluid around. Vortex shuffled his knees closer to the medic’s, pinning them wide open and better showing off his needy array. First Aid’s mouth opened in a groaned in a high pitched tone, hips shaking from Vortex’s thumb on his node. The copter took his time with rubbing the head of his spike over Aid's weeping entrance up to Aid's throbbing spike. He playfully ground their spikes together, making the little medic cry out and nearly sob in frustration. The warbuild snickered huskily before he lined his spike up with the mech’s valve, his servo moving to grasp Aid’s hip.

“You ready, Sweet Thing?” Vortex cooed as the medic’s free servos grasped onto the sheets. Aid nodded and tried to roll his hips down to take that glorious spike, his optics shining a near white under his blue visor. Vortex amused him and pushed his spike tip in, before giving his hips a smooth hard thrust to hilt himself in the medic. 

Aid’s valve stretched in a comfortable burn, which ended in a zing of pleasure as Vortex’s spike hit his ceiling node. Vortex gave the struggling medic a moment to get adjusted, before withdrawing halfway. 

Vortex shoved his hips forwards, which started a rough, desperate pace. First Aid crumbled to loud begging and cries of bliss as Vortex drilled into him, and Aid's valve began to create a growing puddle under his aft, which also made Vortex's hips slap against Aid's in a lewd way. The copter traced a servo up Aid’s front to his disheveled bow-tie, wrapping his servo around the mech’s throat just above it. His servo pinned the mech down and allowed him more leverage to throw his hips back and forth, and his other servo moved to one of the mech’s upper arm to between control the mech, whose servos flailed and tried to grab onto the copter's looming frame. Vortex's digits switched to talons, the tips digging in between cables and wires, and it had First Aid's valve clenching around his spike at the threat of violence.

The spines of Vortex’s spike drug along nodes along Aid’s calipers making his optics roll backwards and mouth gape. The servos pinning him down didn’t help the mech at all. The fire in his belly flared through his frame, making charge fill the air around them. Both of their cooling fans were on their highest setting as their fields mingled with a combination of lust, passion, and more than a little bit of a complicated mix of love. 

Vortex's hips shoved against Aid's with feverish need, which had the berth thumping against the wall and Aid's servos tangling in the sheets. The copter's spike constantly pushed against Aid's ceiling node, and his codpiece ground against his anterior node. The clinic medic choked on a sob as his frame arched like a bow under the larger warbuild. With the mix of talons on his fuel line, modded spike ramming into him, and Vortex's blood red optics, Aid was screaming in overload, his frame jerking up and down. His valve rippled and splattered with lubricant as his spike throbbed and spurted a rain of transfluid over both of their chassis.

Vortex grunted like an animal as he watch his medic tremble with post-overload haze. He rutted into the mech’s spamming valve, his servos squeezed more so as his spike shoved in as deep as it could a few times. He was determined to get his own overload as the mech under him let go of the sheets and let him jerk his frame with each thrust. Vortex let out a snarl of bliss, his spike swelling with transfluid after thrusting three more times. It burst into the tired frame under him, making Aid cry out in a mini overload, caused by fluid painting his nodes in a silvery fluid. Vortex's spike spines went rigid, locking his spike in the other's valve as his transfluid reserves slowly drained with each spurt of his spike.

Both frames spilled hints of smoke from their vents as they tried to recover from their processor melting overloads. Vortex’s intake felt dry as he slowly pulled free, the rigid spines being a little harsh on Aid’s sensitive valve. Aid whined as fluid followed the mech out, and Vortex groaned as he pulled his servos back and fell on his side next to the mech. He could see hints of bruising starting to form on Aid's neck along with a few digit shaped dents on his arm. His rotor blades clanked together as Vortex threw and arm over Aid’s sticky waist. 

Aid turned onto his side, his open array still hot and sticky as he snuggled under Vortex’s chin. Vortex smiled lopsidedly as the tired mech fell into recharge almost immediately after he got settled. After getting them in a comfortable position, Vortex hugged the mech like a teddy bear, his frame protectively curling around the scarlet mech.

“Sleep well, First Aid…” He whispered as he watched over the mech. His thoughts swirled around to the way Motormaster acted. _What did I miss?_ He went through the evening as best he could with engex coursing through his processor. Soon enough his frame grew heavy, and he offlined his optics. Aid was safe right now and that’s what mattered at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy we get Texaid pr0nz finally! I hope you enjoyed this little fic :b  
> The ending was a lil, hmm, lazy, because I don't feel the best and I really wanted to finish this for y'all   
> I have two more oneshots lined up to write then I have to do a little brainstorming.  
> Edit: I went back today and edited the last bit to make it a little more spicy because I feel in the mood today XD.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, Advice are all very much welcome!  
> I hope to have enough creative juice to get the next chapter out soon!   
> <3


End file.
